The present invention relates to mirrors and to antiquing processes for producing mirrors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a relatively new mirror and to a process for altering the appearance of the new mirror so that the mirror appears aged.
When purchasing most items, most customers prefer that the items are new when purchased, and that the items do not contain the defects which appear as the items age. This of course is not the case with antique furniture and furnishings, which preferably have some readily discernable indication of age. Accordingly, new furniture frequently is distressed so as to appear aged.
Since actual antiques can be extremely expensive and selected antique items are often unavailable, there has arisen a market for new furniture and furnishings, including chandeliers and mirrors, which have the appearance of a substantial age yet do not have the structural infirmities induced by age. When manufactured and finished with skill, these xe2x80x9cnewxe2x80x9d antiques are highly prized by the knowledgeable public and are relatively expensive.
Mirrors present a special challenge. While technology is available for producing mirror frames which have the appearance of antiques, but do not have the structural problems frequently associated with antiques, the technology for producing appropriate glass for these mirrors has not to date been developed. Accordingly, both antique mirrors and mirrors having antiqued frames frequently have new glass, which of course, does not enhance the real or illusionary authenticity of the mirrors. With antique mirrors, it is not necessary or desirable to reflect a clear image of an observer, other mirrors being available for that purpose. Since mirror technology is almost universally directed to improving reflected images and to extending the life of the mirror, there is a need for methods of antiquing mirrors so that the mirrors will not be at odds with their frames.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide mirrors which do not initially have aged appearances with the characteristics of aged appearance so that the mirrors have at least the appearance of antiques.
In view of this feature and other features, the present invention is directed to a process for making a mirror appear older than it actually is, the process comprising the initial steps of removing primer paint from the back of the mirror to expose a layer of silver which is deposited directly on to the back of the mirror. If the new mirror does not have a primer layer, these initial steps are of course not necessary in practicing the invention. The silver layer is then distressed by removing portions thereof and covered with a dark layer.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention the dark layer is provided by a cardboard back panel installed adjacent to the silver layer, the cardboard back panel being coated in such a way to provide a general aged appearance when viewed through the glass and silver layer of the mirror.
In a more specific aspect of the invention, the silver layer is distressed mainly over peripheral areas of the mirror, including the corners of the mirror, with substantially less distressing over the interior area of the mirror.
In a still more specific aspect of the invention, the back panel has the surface facing the mirror coated with an uneven of black and brown paint and a reflective metal powder.
In still a further aspect of the invention, the silver layer is distressed by applying a patina irregularly to the silver surface of the mirror to remove portions of the silver layer and rinsing the silver surface to remove the patina and removed portions of the silver layer.
The invention is also directed to mirrors produced by the above describe steps.